True love revealed
by Inuyasha's Warrior Angel
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha let's out his true feelings. I will update soon.
1. Chapter 1 2 and 3

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Also this is my first fan fic so go easy on the insults.**

**In this story they still haven't finished putting the shikon no tama together. **

**Excuse my horrible spelling I was in a rush and I'm sorry my chapters are so short.**

**If you are a Kikyo lover than I advise you not to read the following chapters of my story.**

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha can we take a break." said Kagome. "And you know what you can't say we are

weak because Shippo and Kirara are tired and there full demon. "Feh fine" said an

annoyed Inuyasha. "Come Kagome I saw a hot spring back there" said Sango while

grabbing Kagome.

IN THE HOT SPRING

"Sango I hate this every one knows I like Inuyasha except for him and it's because stupid

Kikyo. I know I am her reincarnation and I'll never be like her but can't Inuyasha figure

out she is dead and that she wants him human so she can live the life of a normal women.

But I love him for who is I love him because he's half demon not because I want him

human" yelled Kagome. "I'm sure he will soon figure out who he actullay loves" said

Sango. Meanwhile Inuyasha arrived at the hot springs to get Miroku but heard what

Kagome and Sango said. Once Kagome got back from the hot springs Inuyasha asked

kagome to go on a walk with him. " So uh Inuyasha what do you want to talk about"

asked a nervous Kagome. "Kagome what made you think I loved Kikyo and not you"

asked Inuyasha. "um well it's just that when ever you see her soul collectors you run off

and, and I saw you kiss her" cried Kagome. "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't know that you

loved me I thought you just liked me as a friend" whispered Inuyasha. "just, just go aw"

Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha's lips touching hers. "Kagome I always loved you but

I always stayed with Kikyo because I didn't think you loved me" said Inuyasha "and if I

would of know you loved me I would of never Kissed Kikyo. " I'm sorry do you forgive

me" asked Inuyasha. "yes ,yes I will but one thing sit" yelled Kagome. " What was that

for" asked Inuyasha. "well I just assumed that the only way you would know that I liked

you is if you lisened to me at the hot springs, so you deserve a you know what" said

kagome. "WENCH" yelled Inuyasha. "Want to say that to my face" yelled Kagome. "no"

mumbled Inuyasha. "that's what I thought" said Kagome before disappearing into

Kaede's hut. "what took ye so long" asked Kaede. "nothing just a little trouble nothing

else" said Kagome while going over and picking up a sleeping kitsune in the corner.

"does ye want some soup Kagome" asked Kaede while handing a bowl to Kagome.

"arigato" said Kagome as an angry hanyou entered the room. Why did you and Kagome

have fun seeing how you have dirt and leaves on your haori" asked a Miroku. "Pervertd

monk" yelled Sango while hitting him on the head with her hirakotsu (that's her big

boomer rang).

**What happens when they find out that Inuyasha confesed his love and when Sango excepts Miroku's purposal.(I suck at summaries)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**If you are a kikyo lover than do not read chapters 2 and 3 because Kikyo has some miss fourtune.**

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha" said Kagome. "yes "said Inuyasha. "Kikyo is comeing now I can leave and

you can ask her to help you find the shards of the shikon no tama"said a sad Kagome.

"what are you talking about Kagome I love you not her" said a confused Inuyasha. "I …I

don't belive you it's all a lie" cried Kagome "Kagome what are you talking about"asked

Inuyasha. "Well when you told me you love me I thought you were just saying that to

make me feel better" said Kagome. "Wow he confesed his love" said Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome I would never mess with your feelings like that now come with me so we can

tell Kikyo who I chose". "Kikyo" said Inuyasha. "You finally decided to come to hell

with me" said an excited Kikyo. "Kikyo I chose Kagome not you I finally figured out that

you want me to be human so you can live the life of a normal women. But Kagome loves

me for who I am she loves me even though I'm a hanyou. That's why I chose Kagome

I'm sorry" said Inuyasha. "you can't you can't do this to me" yelled Kikyo while

shooting an arrow at Kagome. "Don't you ever try to hurt Kagome again" yelled

inuyasha "iron reaver soul stealer". You striked me what has that girl done to you

Inuyasha but trust you will regret that you ever hit me" yelled Kikyo while running off.

"Kagome are you ok" asked Inuyasha while taking Kagome to a spring for some water. "I

never thought you would hit Kikyo" said Kagome. "well if she ever tries to hurt you

I…I'll kill her" said Inuyasha. "Kagome before we head back to the hut can I ask you

something" asked Inuyasha. "Sure said Kagome "what is it". "Do you want to.. um.. be

my mate" asked an nervous Inuyasha. "yes you don't know how long I wanted you to say

those words" yelled Kagome. "Well I'll mark you tomorrow after we tell the others ok"

said Inuyasha. "ok but I have to tell my mom to" said Kagome while heading towards the

hut but being picked up by Inuyasha and and set on a tree then on his lap. "lets sleep out

here tonight" said Inuyasha. "ok" said Kagome then falling asleep in his lap "I love you

Inuyasha" whispered Kagome. "were are they" whined Shippo. They will be ahhh get

your hands off me monk" yelled Sango while slapping Miroku. "Lady Sango I told you

my hands have a mind of there own oh can we go outside I need to talk to you" said

Miroku. "Fine monk but no touching me" yelled Sango. "Sango will you marry me"

asked Miroku while getting down on one knee. "yes" said Sango. SANGO POV (what

am I saying he's always flirting with other girls and touching me. _You know you like it._

Who are you? _I'm you your heart the part of your body that loves so good luck with _

_Miroku bye. _Hey were are you going hello.) "I'm so happy Sango we'll tell the others

tomorrow" said Miroku while running into Kaede's hut. "Why is ye so happy did you

touch Sango with out getting hit" asked Kaede. "no but Sango excepted my purposal"

whispered Miroku. "Was ye dreaming" asked Kaede. "No she said yes you can ask her"

said an annoyed Miroku. "Sango did ye really say yes" asked Kaede.(yes she is in the

room she came in with Miroku) "yes Kaede I did say yes" said Sango. INUYASHA

POV(Kagome I am gonna mark you tonight I just hope it wont hurt when you turn half

demon). Good night said Inuyahsa while bitting Kagome.

**What will everyone say at Kagome's new look and who is this person that kills Kikyo if it's not Naraku then who is it. Or is it him.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**So how am I doing for my first fan fic?**

Chapter 3

"Wake up Kagome" said Inuyasha. "um you don't have to talk so loud" said Kagome.

"Do you have onr of your mirror things with you" asked Inuyasha. "yeah why" asked a

confused Kagome. "just look at your neck than the top of your head" said Inuyasha. "oh

my god you marked me and I have ears there so cute" said Kagome while turning around

and grabbing Inuyasha's ears and getting a loud purr from him. "I knew you always liked

that" said Kagome. "I bet you like it to" said Inuyasha while grabbing Kagome's ears.

"Hey that tickles come lets go tell the others" said Kagome. "ok but first" said inuyasha

while kissing Kagome. "Shippo I'm back said Kagome while picking him up. "Are you

Inuyasha's mate" asked Shippo pointing to the bite mark on Kagome and just noticing the

ears on the top of her head. "You have ears yelled everyone and almost Giving Kaede a

heart attack. "Inuyasha I can't belive ye told Kagome you loved her and she became your

mate" said kaede. "um well we got to go" said Kagome. "Where some were private"

asked Miroku "oh and by the way me and Sango are getting married". "what" yelled

Inuyasha and Kagome "are you telling the truth". "Yes they are aren't ye happy for them"

asked Kaede. "Yes but we really got to go tell my mom the news about me and Inuyasha

Bye" said Kagome whiel walking out of the hut. "So um Inuyasha when you have a mate

what do you do" asked a nervous Kagome. "well they mate duh" said Inuyasha. "So are

we supposed to mate" asked Kagome. "Well yeah why do you not want to have my pup"

asked Inuyasha. "well I do but will I get to see my family again I know I won't be able to

see my friend cause I have ears but I get to see my family write" asked Kagome. "yeah

do you think I am mean" yelled Inuyasha. AT NARAKU'S CASTLE

"So Kikyo you want to join me to kill Kagome and Inuyasha" asked Naraku. "yes I'll kill

Kagome for changing Inuyasha and I'll kill him for hitting me" said Kikyo. "Well than

take this and trick Inuyasha into thinking that you are Kagome I will get Kagome. You

will go up to Inuyasha and pretend to kiss him than stab him with this dagger then he will

watch us slowly kill Kagome in front of his own eyes. Then shortly after that the poision

from the dagger will kill him" said Naraku. "I understand"said Kikyo while walking out

of the castle. "Who's there" yelled out Kikyo. "It's me Inuyasha I wanted to tell you that

I love you all of that was justa trick I had in mind for Kagome" said Inuyasha. _He _

_actullay loves me I can't kill him now he wants me to kiss him that's why his hands our _

_out,_ thought Kikyo while walking up to him. "Inuyasha I love you" said Kikyo. "Kikyo I

have to do something first" said Inuyasha. "What might that be" asked Kikyo getting

ready for him to kiss her. "This" said Inuyasha while stabbing her with this knife that

would take the rest of her soul and give it to Kagome. "fool you actually thought that I

would let you join me, I knew that if you thought that Inuyasha still loved you you

wouldn't kill him" said Naraku while turning back to his original form. "good bye

Kikyo" said Naraku. "How could you… Onigumo" whispered Kikyo before turning into

dust. (no more Kikyo I am sooo happy) "Mom I'm home" yelled Kagome while walking

into the shrine. "oh I'm so happy your" mina (I'm just gonna use that as a name for

Kagome's mom) started but stooped because her daughter had Inuyahsa's ears. "How

cute you have Inuyasha's ears I'm so happy you told him you loved him" said Mina.

"actually Inuyasha said he loved me" said kagome "also Inuyasha wants to know if I can

carry his pup" asked Kagome. "Of course as long as my grand children have your ears

I'm so happy" said Mina.

**Well finally finished with that chapter. So how did you like it I am going to continue writing. Also I'm getting tired of having to write that I do not own Inuyasha.**


	2. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Last time "So can I have Inuyasha's pup" Kagome asked. "As long as my grandchildren have your ears I'm so happy" said Mina **

Chapter 4

"Wow really" asked Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sure now you two go on and I

want to see my grandchildren in 9 maybe 10 months" said Mina. "Mom it's

going to take longer than that" said Kagome. "No it's not" said Inuyasha

while picking up Kagome bridal way and running to the well house, then

jumping in. "Kagome are you… well do you" stuttered Inuyasha. "yes now

where to go wait we need to tell the others th.." said Kagome. "After"

Inuyasha added quickly.(I'm gonna skip what they did in private)

AT KAEDE'S

"When are they going to get here" asked Shippo "Oh you two get a room".

"Where not doing anything bad" said Miroku. Mew. "I guess we are" said

Sango while pointing to Kirara while the others walked in. "Kagome your

h… why do you smell like Inuyasha not only on the outside but on the

inside" said Shippo "Are you and Inuyasha making me a little sister or

brother". "Lady Kagome I never thougt you were that kind of person and to

think you would not bare my child" said Miroku stubbornly. "Monk you

better stay away from Kagome" yelled Inuyasha while chaseing after

Miroku with Sango following with her hirakotsu. "When will he learn" said

Shippo while watching Sango and Inuyasha beat Miroku. "I sense a shard of

the shikon no tama" said Kagome suddenly. "Where.. where" asked

Inuyasha. "Naraku has sent me to tell you Kikyo has wen't back to hell"

Said Kanna while appearing in the room. (hope I got the name write) "Psh

like I care" snorted Inuyasha. "Don't tell Naraku that I gave you these

shards" said Kanna quickly before disappearing into the night. "She gave us

half of the jewel so now we have all the jewel except for three pieces" said

Kagome. "why" askd Inuyasha. "Well I've heard stories that Kanna andher

sister (I don't rember her name) want to be free from Naraku but he controls

weather they live are did that's why they gave us the shards so we can kill

Naraku" said Sango. "When did you become so smart maybe you should be

smart in bed" said Miroku. "Here it comes" said Kagome. SMACK "Ye

should be more careful Miroku" said Kaede enterd the hut with some fresh

herbs. "She's right" said Shippo mew. "Even kirara thinks so" said Inuyasha

and Kagome. "Anyways back to work" said Kagome "oh Sango I heard that

Kahaku didn't die his soul is in Kanna's mirror so he should be safe and he

would be glad to here your getting married.

**Next chapter is when Kagome insist on making a shrine for Kikyo even though she tried to kill her. Also can anyone give me some names I need at least two thanks. Thank you to the people that have sent me replys I only got two but I hope to get more kks. **


End file.
